


25 Lives

by Pyrenees (Captain_Newt)



Category: No Fandom, Original - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-10-28 06:51:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10826025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Newt/pseuds/Pyrenees
Summary: Unknown spends eternity chasing Pyrenees.A series of fics based off of Tongari's comic by the same name. Each fic may be a different AU.Playlist: https://playmoss.com/en/cutechem/playlist/back-to-you





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fantasy AU

**_The very first time I remember you, you are powerful, and you don’t love me back._ **

His heart skips a beat when he sees her: the embodiment of power and charm that creeps from the corner of the room until everyone is suffocating in it, impossible to ignore. Her sickly sweet scent bites him and makes every inhale feel like daggers, but it doesn't matter because he has to see her, has to find out if the way she looks at him is just his imagination or if it is something real.

She makes her way across the ballroom, white silk sleeves reaching to her elbows as she lets strangers kiss her seemingly delicate hands. She smiles down at them, even as they stand much taller.

_(He could remember countless times she gave him that same smile, blue eyes wrinkled as she chuckled, and those same hands slid through the chest cavity of her prey. Blood on her perfect, delicate hands.)_

She notices him in long agonizing moments, and he watches her turn to the man she's entertaining. She runs her silk fingers through the fur resting on her shoulders, lips moving in something he can't hear, but can only hope is "excuse me." Then she turns to him with that smile that lights her face up. 

_(And then she walks swiftly towards him, causing his heart to seize in anticipation as she comes to grace him with her presence. Each stride is calculated, giving nothing away. Is she as eager to see him as he is her? Does she remember those lifetimes ago where they held each other on the training grounds, sneaking from broom closet to empty corridor?)_

He's braced for impact, he poses himself to the optimum position to accept her extended hand. He does exactly what the men before him has done, and he brushes his lips against the back of her hand, looking up for some kind of reaction. Her fingers twitch against his, and she gives him a small smile. It's all he gets, but he knows it is so much more then any _stranger_ would get. 

"David." She nods, voice nearly bubbling by her standards. She pulls her hand back slowly, crackling a smile. "Since when did we become so formal?"

_(He can't speak, he doesn't think he has ever been able to. Her smile sends electricity down to his toes, and he yearns to take her hand back to press it against his chest. She has to know what she does to him.)_

"We are in public, Your Highness." He raises an eyebrow when he demeanor cracks and she rolls her eyes. "If you'd like to be less formal, perhaps the gardens would be a better place to converse."

Tongue between her teeth, she grins. "I have all of these guests to entertain, and you are suggesting I run off with a well-known former lover? You should know as well as I what that kind of trouble can lead to."

_(Former.)_

And then she's off, her blue dress trailing behind her as she makes her way across the ballroom once more, laughter like the music playing, like crystals as she slips into the crowd. He can only stand alone and steel himself against her. He can't make himself move, can't be sure if he wants to, just stands staring as she accepts another man's hand, throws her head back in laughter and leans in when he begins to speak. Jarringly he realizes he is the only one that hasn't moved on. 

_(He wants to go after her, make her see that together they could be great once more, but to her he is nothing but a Former. Something she had once but isn't important enough for any kind of real label. He's got better things to do then stand like a stick in the mud at a political gathering. It's time for him to go._

_Besides, she's doing fine without him. He'd rather be gone than irrelevant.)_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Canon with the comic

**_The next time you are on the run, and you do._ **

He's with her, arms warm and accepting, when she finds out about their daughter. She doesn't know why his face looks so sad, or why he has been rubbing circles on her back, but at some point it dawns on her. The blood catches her eye before her mind can fully register who it belongs to. It's hers. It's a stark contrast to the pale white skin it covers, and it begs the question: why is she so pale?

Why isn't she screaming? But then she sees the patches of blue and purple, and how thin her daughter is. Her head is so big and her body is so, so small.

_(She doesn't know what to make of it, for a hiccup in time. Everyone is staring at her, and she can't take her eyes off of Pigeon. No one says anything, no one moves, and Pigeon does not take in any breaths.)_

She waits for Unknown to tell her how to feel, but even when he does it is so many different shades of wrong. All she can do, is accept it. Accept it and realize that their future together is dead because of her.

_(And it doesn't matter how many months pass, as soon as she can walk she finds herself falling back into ancient rhythms. She cleans her gun, she watches the horizon regardless of the night watch, she paces the war room. She only eats because she knows she has to. And each night she returns to him, pleading for him to still love her despite her failures and shortcomings.)_

"I can't stay here, Unknown. We both know that." She whispers one night, back against the wall as she stares at him. "We can leave, you and I. We don't have to face this world, we can find ourselves a safe place far away from this all."

She crawls towards him, hands reaching to his as she speaks. "We can make our own kind of happiness."

She stares at him in silence, and she can handle that. She can handle staring off a hundred feet into nothing, lost in the space between their fingers. Give her enough time and she can swallow this brutality, all bitter and painful. She can do anything.

And then he speaks.

"You know I can't leave my people. I have a duty."

_(He says real things, so her only choice is to be real in this singular moment in which she wishes that she could be anyone but Pyrenees. She kisses him when she leaves, leaving a cold feeling on his forehead.)_

When he wakes up in the morning, she is gone, just like he knew would happen. He just didn't expect it to be so soon. Didn't expect it to burn.


	3. Chapter 3

**After a while I give up trying to guess if your position of power means anything, because even when you don’t exist, I’m always in love with you.**

He can feel her next to him as he struggles to breathe. He opens his mouth to speak, but he isn’t working. He can barely tell if his brain is attached to his body, but he knows that everything hurts. “No, no... no, no, no! Unknown.”

He opens his eyes to see her, kneeling next to him where he knew she would be, and he cracks a bloody smile, his voice isn’t his anymore, but one of a broken man. “You came back.” He wants her to sit still, to look at him and knows what he is trying to say is true, but she won’t stop. Her hands frantically press on his body, tearing cloth from his bed to try and stop the bleeding. "Look at me, Pyr."

“Th-there is too much I-I-I can’t stop it.” She looks at his face and looses her wit, letting tears fall from her nose and onto his chest. “Where is the medic, we can save you- we can make you better.”

“Hey, hey, listen." He croaks, grabbing her hand, making her look him in the eyes as he struggles to get out his words. "We can't fix this. You need to go, soon. You were right, it isn't... safe here."

_(He wants to comfort her, to give her light and airy notes when the world around them turns into a chaotic banging of drums, but he knows that it’s too late for him to do anything. He figures that this is what love must be, a desperate plea for her to stay safe after he is gone. He knows his time is short, but he feels nothing but luck to have been able to spend his life with her. If he could do it all again, they would have ran away together, like she had wanted.)_

His mangled hand moves to her cheeks. “I don’t know how to do this, I don’t know how to survive in a world without you.” She whispers, her voice light and sweet, exactly like when they had first met. "You're my home, Unknown."

He gives her a weak smile, and rubs her cheek with his thumb, using his final thoughts to count the freckles- scattered like stars- on her nose. "You can't give up." He coughs and blood gushes out of his mouth, sputtering from his chin down to his neck as his hand begins to slip from her face, and lands on the ground with a quiet thud.


	4. Chapter 4

**_I remember most fondly those lifetimes when we get to grow up together_ **

She lays across from him on his bed, feet lifted up and swinging as she reads to him. He’s arms are crossed behind his head and he listens, looking to the ceiling and taking in her voice and her joy. It feels right, to be here with her, like this. Comfortable and together in the happiest way he could imagine. His parents say he is too young to know what he wants, but if he had to choose, it would be to listen to her read for the rest of his life, even when he can’t hear anymore.   
  
With a jolt he realizes she has stopped talking, and is looking at him expectantly. “What? Sorry.”

She gives him a crooked smile and narrows her eyes. “I asked what you wanted to do today.”

“I thought we could go get dinner.” He looks everywhere in the room but at her, knowing her blue eyes are watching his every move, picking up every single micro-expression he creates, and translating it as she goes. She is so much more brilliant than he could begin to imagine.

  
“Is it a date?”

 

“I’d like it to be.”

  
“Then it is.” She smiles, and returns to her book, reading aloud once more. ****


	5. Chapter 5

**_I love how you play along with my bad ideas, before you grow up and realize they’re bad ideas._ **

 

The door swings open, and the two stumble into the small apartment, wrapped up in each other as they fight against their layers of jackets to be closer to one another. He lifts her onto the kitchen counter and she wrapps her legs around him, pulling him as close to her as she can get him, her lips eagerly meeting his. After a moment she falters, and pulls back.

“I can’t breathe when I’m around you.” She whispers, fingers wrapped in his hair as his grip on her hips loosen. She looks up at him as she searches his eyes for some kind of answer to her struggle. “What does that mean?”

“It means we should be together.” He whispers before giving her a quick and tender kiss before pressing his forehead to hers. “So we are both left breathless.”

“You think we should… be together?” She asks with a weary smile.

“Yes. You can move in and we can wake up together every single morning. We can go off to work together, and after saving the world we can come home  _ together. _ You won’t ever have to wake up alone after nightmares. When you have rough cases, I can make you coffee and stay up all night helping you figure the best way to represent. No matter how bad things get, we will always have each other.”

She bites her lip and nods. “I like the sound of…. Together.”


	6. Chapter 6

**_And in our times together I have had many many bad ideas._ **

 

The coolness of the tile floor seeps into her, sapping away her body heat as the world keeps turning around her, explosions and screaming as she lays still, unable to help her team. She wasn’t prepared for the ambush, and she should have been. Her mind was full of how she could take care of Pigeon, which food she liked most, which bed sheets were the most comfortable. What her first words would be. She had gone and gotten herself wrapped up in something so small, and precious, that she forgot her duty. She had forgot to protect everyone else. 

Snuck was somewhere with Sustenance, as they struggled to get out of the compound. Pyrenees could hear her name being screamed from somewhere across the compound, and for a brief moment she wondered if she should even answer, even as the concrete building began to crumble. How could she go home to her baby girl, and tell her that because of one of his  _ stupid _ , careless actions their favorite man was never coming home. 

In a sudden shock, the world came crashing into her, and her body was in motion. Trudge grabbed her under her arms and started hauling her away, which let Pyrenees know it was time to fight. She screamed, pushing her second-in-command away as she began to push concrete rubble away from the pile her husband was under.    
  
“If we don’t go now, you’ll both die!” Trudge shouted, going for Pyrenees once more, only to be shoo’d away as fast as the first time. Trudge could see her commander and best friend dig through, slicing her hands on rebar and shattered glass. 

Pyrenees could barely hear as Trudge called for the rest of the team, she only knew that she had to get him, to look at him one last time. She continued to dig and push until she couldn’t feel her hands, only knew they were moving because she could see. Pressure was put around her stomach as an arm wrapped around her and tore her away from the rubble. She kicked and threw her fists at whoever was trying to detain her, only to have Vox roughly grab her shoulders. 

  
“Look at me, Pyr. He is dead. Unknown is gone. That body isn’t him anymore, it’s just a body. You have to come with us, you have to let that body go.” Vox pushes her hair back from her face, and she can see he is torn too. The face of her husband flashes in her head and she begins to sob, going limp as Vox carries her out of the compound.


End file.
